Video Games
Video Games is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 14, 2010 Plot Serpent is on a rampage, so Ben transforms into Fourarms to fight him. It was successful. But then a video-game creator named Oliver tells Ben that he is making a video game about him called the Ben 10 Video Game. Meanwhile Kevin is trying to teach Gwen how to drive, but they get into an argument and Kevin gives up. Ben tries to tell them about his new video game, but they are too caught up in their argument to care, so Ben offers to teach Gwen how to drive. Later on, Oliver makes Ben (Kevin comes along to watch) show off all of his alien's powers to scan for the video game(except Nanomech and Way Big). Afterwards, Ben tries to teach Gwen how to drive. but they are attacked by a red, spider-like robot called The Stalker. Not only that, but The Stalker is also able to counter all of Ben's moves(though Ben has no idea why at the time). As it turns out, the video game scan was a ruse, and is in reality, a way for Will Harangue (the TV reporter who constantly criticizes Ben) to counter all of Ben's aliens' moves and use them to his advantage to destroy Ben and bring him to justice. Meanwhile, Gwen gets tested for her driver's license and fails. Harangue challenges Ben to a fight at the Washington Mall (A.K.A Washington DC) and fights the robot as Humongousaur and since the robot knows all his moves, Ben decides to use a move from a Sumo Slammers video game and breaks the connection from Harangue to control it, causing the robot to go haywire. Ben then transforms into Nanomech and plugs out the robot's circuits, then he turns into Way Big, crushes the robot's remains and purposely drops them on Harangue's car. Harangue becomes furious with Ben and lies on the news the next day, saying that Ben framed him to make him look like he damaged the Washington mall. Ben then purposely turns off the TV. Then suddenly, Gwen comes and has her drivers license. Then Ben says that they should go to Mr. Smoothy's to celebrate. Gwen then asks to drive Kevin's car, to which he refuses to let her and she spits a wad at him and he decides to give her the keys. Then Ben calls shot gun and after clearly stating he doesn't want to sit in the back Kevin and Ben race to shotgun. Major event * Ben first transforms into Fourarms and Nanomech in the Ultimate Alien series. * Will Harangue tried to defeat Ben, while ending up losing. * Gwen gets her drivers license. Ultimatrix alien debuts * Nanomech Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Mr. Webb Villains * Ssserpent * Will Harangue * Oliver (Harangue's assistant) * The Stalker Aliens used * Fourarms (First appearance since Ben 10) * Humongousaur * Nanomech * Jetray * Spidermonkey * Swampfire (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) * Cannonbolt * Big Chill * Lodestar * Way Big Trvia * This marks Fourarms' first appearance since Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) from the original series and his first appearance in a sequel series. Ben even references this by commenting he didn't know it was still in there. * Actually, Ben does not show all alien forms in the video game. There was actually another that Ben did not transform for the video game, Way Big, because if he did transform into Way Big, it would destroy the roof. The next scenes in the video game room show no damage at all,After ben shows some moves as humongasaur,his eyes are red,like he is albedo. * Lodestar's mouth is finally seen open in this episode. * This episode appears to reference the show twice. First Ben states that he couldn't say his last words on TV (though he was maybe referring to the news) and when Will checked his ratings, he said "It's obvious. Everyone loves to watch Ben 10!". * This marks the first time an alien that debuted in a live-action movie (Nanomech) appears in the animated series. (Note: both times Ben became Nanomech, he had switched to him from Humongousaur). * It is shown that in Ultimate Alien that Nanomech talks in a high-pitched voice unlike in Alien Swarm; plus, Nanomech doesn't use any of his powers in this episode. * The original title was supposed to be Computer Games as the official website said. * Ben threatens to swear in this episode (Will: " Any last words?" Ben: "None that I'm allowed to say on television."). * In this episode Gwen gets her driver's license. * This episode is a parody of the 1967 Spider-man series episode "Captured by J. Jonah Jameson". * This is the first time Kevin doesn't use his shape-shifting powers since gaining it. * This episode has the most aliens in the Ultimate Alien series so far. * It is likely Way Big was not in the video game scan, due to his size he would have destroyed the studio. * Kevin seems to think Ben's destruction of Will's car is not a good reason for of Harangue's rage at Ben. However, due to Kevin's obbsesion with own his car (a running gag throughout Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) it is likely a joke about that. * This is the first time an Alien Mistransformation has happened when Ben first had the Ultimatrix. * When Ben tried to turn into Chromastone on top of his car but instead turned into Swampfire, he actually yelled "Swampfire!" although that was not who he tried to turn into. He may have just developed a reflex, yelling out the name of the aliens he turns into even if they are mistransformation. * It seems ever since Ben regained Chromastone he tries to use him, this may because he wanted to try the things Sugilite done, such as flying * This episode features all of the aliens that were featured in Ben 10: Alien Swarm (Big Chill, Humongousaur, and Nanomech) Quotes * Serpent: Who are you to challenge the might of Ssserpent. * Ben: I'm a deputized agent of the Plumbers. You're breaking your parole. * Serpent: And you think you posess the power to ssstop me? * Ben: Yep, kinda do. (transforms into Fourarms) * Fourarms: Fourarms! Woah!, didn't even know that was still in there. * Serpent: You will be my evening sssnack. * Fourarms: Nope(grabs Serpents hand), strike two(grabs Serpents other hand). * Serpent: (Struggles to get free) We appear to be at sssomething of a ssstand-off. * Fourarms: I don't really sssee it that way (flattens Serpent between two cars). * Serpent: I'd like to go home now, pleassse. *'Kevin': Look Gwen you got to treat a car like you treat a woman. *Gwen: Go on. *Kevin: No I sense I made a mistake of some kind. * Ben: What kind of game is it going to be, platform, handheld, or PC, FPS, RPG, no wait an MMO? * Kevin: (cough) Dork. * * Humongousaur: '(While showing his moves for the video game, one of the spheres on the game suit flies off) Uh... One of my balls fell off. *'Kevin: (While Ben shows his moves) It's like one big, nerdy traffic accident. I can't watch, but I can't look away. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes